Carpal tunnel syndrome is a nerve compression neuropathy at the point in the wrist where the nerve passes beneath the transverse carpal ligament. The carpal tunnel comprises the area of the wrist from the distal end of the forearm to the proximal end of the hand. The tunnel is formed by the anterior concavity of the carpal bones in the transverse carpal ligament. It is a small space with an approximately oval cross section. The space is almost completely occupied by tendons and the median nerve, so that any injury to the tendons, which can cause swelling, is easily further aggravated, especially given the high amount of movement of the wrist and hand.
Treatment for this syndrome is, in general, to allow the swollen structures to heal, thereby reducing the swelling. This has been accomplished by restricting movement of the hand and wrist area through the use of splints and bandages.
One such device is disclosed in Aziz U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,073. Aziz discloses a wrist support having a flexible substrate which includes integral splint elements positioned to limit wrist movement in both vertical and horizontal directions. As is readily apparent, the Aziz device extends from the proximal end of the fingers to approximately the middle of the forearm, thus providing support to the forearm, the carpals, and the hand.
Another device for treating Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is disclosed in Davini U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,137. Davini provides a splint in the form of a clamp which surrounds the forearm and is held in place by a bandage. The clamp and bandage disclosed extend from the proximal end of the hand into the forearm.
It has been determined that the support that these devices provide to the carpal area is compromised by the encroachment of these devices into areas of the hand and the forearm, beyond the carpal area of the wrist. It is believed that optimal prevention and treatment of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and related conditions can be achieved by providing specific support only to the carpal area of the wrist, and not allowing the support device to extend into the adjacent hand and/or forearm.